A variety of compounds have been described in the art as being useful for regulating fine lines, wrinkles and other forms of undesirable skin surface texture. In addition, Vitamin B.sub.3 compounds, particularly niacinamide, have recently been found to provide measurable benefits in regulating skin condition, including regulating fine lines, wrinkles and other forms of uneven or rough surface texture associated with aged or photodamaged skin. However, many materials require multiple applications over an extended period to provide such appearance benefits. It would be advantageous to provide a topical composition which provides a more immediate improvement in the appearance of fine lines, wrinkles, pores and other forms of undesirable skin surface texture.
Particulate materials, including TiO.sub.2, have been included in skin care compositions. For example, emulsions may contain TiO.sub.2 as an opacifying agent to provide a white appearance to the emulsion. Commercial sunscreening compositions may employ such particulates to impart a sunscreening effect. Several publications have also disclosed the use of TiO.sub.2 in skin care compositions. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,223,559 and patent application Nos. DE 245815, WO 94/09756 and JP 08188723. In addition, R. Emmert has stated the desire to use optical means to formulate products that give the consumer an immediate, visual improvement (Dr. Ralf Emmert, Quantification of the Soft-Focus Effect, Cosmetics & Toiletries, Vol. 111, July 1996, pp. 57-61). Emmert discloses that one can mechanically fill in skin lines with a reflective substance such as TiO.sub.2. However, Emmert teaches that such reflective materials result in an undesirable mask-like appearance, and that one should therefore use a material that diffuses light yet is sufficiently transparent to avoid the mask-like appearance.
Previous topical compositions containing reflective materials such as TiO.sub.2, of which the present inventors are aware, either do not provide coverage sufficient to reduce the appearance of skin imperfections, or tend to result in unacceptable skin whitening or other unnatural appearance when applied to the skin. It has now also been found that materials which primarily diffuse light, rather than reflect light, do not provide good coverage of skin imperfections when used in amounts which are esthetically acceptable to consumers. More particularly, when used at relatively high concentrations to provide coverage, these materials suffer from unacceptable skin whitening.
The present inventors have now found that reflective materials such as TiO.sub.2 can be formulated in topical compositions to provide good coverage of skin imperfections while retaining a generally natural appearance, e.g., without unacceptable skin whitening. The compositions are especially suitable for providing an immediate visual improvement in skin appearance. It has also now been found that improvements in skin appearance can be enhanced by further including in the composition a skin conditioning component.
It is an object of the present invention to provide topical compositions suitable for imparting an essentially immediate visual improvement in skin appearance. It is another object of the present invention to provide topical compositions containing a reflective particulate material, e.g., TiO.sub.2, which provide desirable coverage of skin imperfections such as pores and uneven skin tone, while maintaining a natural skin appearance (e.g., without unacceptable skin whitening). Another object of the present invention is to provide such topical compositions which are additionally useful for regulating skin appearance and/or condition, especially regulating textural or tonal discontinuities in skin (e.g., pores, fine lines, wrinkles, uneven skin color). It is a particular object of the invention to provide such compositions wherein the composition contains a skin conditioning component.
The present invention also relates to methods of improving skin appearance and/or condition by topical application of the subject compositions.
These and other objects of this invention will become apparent in light of the following disclosure.